Choosing Life
by law-chan23
Summary: Kaname/Zero. Zero is fed up with feeling trapped and wants to end it all, until Kaname stops him under the pretense that it's simple "all for Yuuki".


AN: Folklore should be updated soon, but I had a sudden urge to write some yummy yaoi goodness. Although there isn't much in this first chapter, there's going to be way more hardcore stuff in the next...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did however... Kame-chan and Zero-chan would already be happily married.

**Choosing Life**

law-chan23

"I'm tired of this!"

Kaname glowered at the red-eyed hunter fiercely. "Don't you dare go back to Yuuki for blood," he bit out, stepping closer to Zero. "Our arrangement was to benefit _her_."

Zero knew that. Didn't Kaname think he understood? "I know that, but I'm sick of _you_. I'll just go to the chairman for blood, he's already offered numerous times."

"No. You cannot survive without a pureblood's blood, without it, you'll only become a level E. By saying this, you're only giving me more reason to kill you," Kaname growled. "Don't be a fool. Yuuki would be heartbroken."

_Yuuki…. _Zero's anger dwindled. He was being a fool after all; Yuuki was all that mattered to the hunter now, and he couldn't allow her to be miserable, especially by his own hands. Zero's fangs began digging into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He backed slowly away from Kaname until his back hit the wall, allowing a single tear to fall before sliding down onto his bottom. _Yuuki… Yuuki… Yuuki! _He loved her, he truly did… but at the same time she brought him joy, she brought an overwhelming pain to the ex-human as well. It was like drowning, in a way, except it was an ever-present feeling, one that wiped away the very definition of 'pleasure' from Zero's mind.

Kaname softened his expression. No, wait. What was he doing? Surely it just wasn't in him to care for that… _ex-human_. And yet, Kaname felt something, a twinge perhaps, of something rather alien to him deep within, seemingly relaying Zero's emotions into him, making him _want _to comfort the hunter to some extent, perhaps even to the point of _pleasuring _him. Kaname snapped out of his reverie to find himself staring at the hunter in a somewhat inappropriate way, making him feel that it was in someway, forbidden. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was just the bond. The _one-sided _bond. Damn.

He walked over to Zero and bent down, slapping him hard on the cheek. "Stop this. Not only are you affecting me through the bond, you are betraying Yuuki with those thoughts."

Zero held his cheek in his hand, glaring up at the pureblood with new found anguish. "…I know that. But what the hell would you know?! You haven't been through anything that I have! While I was feeling so much guilt, you were lounging in the Night Dorms without a care in the world! So please tell me, mister wonderful, how the hell _you _would handle this?"

Kaname's hand struck out and gripped Zero's neck harshly, bringing the ex-human up to meet his face. "I would not be a coward. I would choose _life. _I would not cause Yuuki any pain."

Zero snorted. "What if your options were to choose a pleasure-less life full of darkness, or to end it entirely? What would the great Kuran Kaname do, I wonder?"

Kaname's face remained unchanging. "Pleasure with no strings attached, is it?"

"What?" Zero frowned, both his hands coming up to try and tear Kaname's hand away. "Let go, damn it!"

Kaname pushed Zero back against the wall and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a hesitant kiss against the hunter's pale lips as he slipped a knee between his thighs.

Zero nearly gagged. What the hell was Ka-_Kuran _doing? His hands pressed against Kaname's chest, desperately trying to push the pureblood away but to no avail. Kaname's knee began rubbing sensually against Zero's groin, sending unwanted shivers up and down his spine as his hands struggled for purchase somewhere other than in Kaname's clothes. _Oh god. _

Kaname slid his velvet hot tongue between Zero's swollen lips to writhe and lick in a purely sexual way in Zero's mouth.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut and let his arms fall on Kaname's shoulders. This kiss was far too intimate… far too wet, and far too _good._

Kaname continued the sensual kiss, and after wringing another groan from the hunter, Kaname chose to pull away. He licked his lips. It had been so… _thrilling_. _Too_ thrilling, in fact. He stared at the ex-human, he was flushed, panting and so… _fuckable. _Kaname wiped _that _after thought from his mind and cleared his throat, turning away from the hunter as he tried to slow his heart rate. "…Whenever you need it – _this_ – come to me. This isn't for you though, it's for Yuuki. She worries far too much and would probably feel unhappy if you were feeling the same."

Zero took deep breaths. "So in other words, if you make me sated, then Yuuki will be too."

"Yes."

The old Zero scoffed in the back of his mind. _No way. Kuran is flattering himself again, _it said. Zero frowned, but, as much as his personality disagreed to it… it had felt _good_, and Zero hadn't quite felt that good since… well, since he and his family were still together and _alive._

Kaname mentally slapped himself. He'd sounded too arrogant, hadn't he? Zero was probably going to give him an ear full…

Zero walked unsteadily to the door and opened it, and as he had his back turned to the pureblood, he whispered the near inaudible word of "okay".

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
